Black Halo
by maripas
Summary: This is a continuation of Epica, A bet between God (Karoku) and the Devil (Hirato) in order to get Nai's soul, ft. Gareki and other Karneval characters. Based on the Faust of Goeth and Black Halo from Kamelot ). NaixHiratoxGareki
1. The March

**Hi guys I am back! =) this is the continuation of the Story of Epica, Black Halo and is also based on the cd of Kamelot with the same name and the Faust, featuring Gareki's dople-ganger (I hope I have written that correctly) more Hirato, and well it's not like Gareki revived is more of a scheme from Hirato who for those who didn't read epic is sort of a demon, who is doing a bet with God in this case represented by Karoku and well the bet is to see if Hirato can get the favorite of God if he can keep Nai's heart still or at ease, at some point. Nai is kind of out of character and well I really hope you enjoy this. Any questions, you can always write me. Have fun and thank you for reading. Hugs! 3**

The March

I wake up in the room of the small mansion. I have no idea what are Hirato's plans now, I feel lonely. I hear the door open, "Good morning Master, fortune smiles upon your effort, today we will enjoy ourselves in the market for a while, go to the seamstress, and then, maybe, if you please, we could pass by the bar." he says. "Yeah, sure, lets see what's new around the town, explore it a little." I tell him.

"Sure, I know it will be to your liking, that's why I chose it." I know he's smiling, I can feel it in his voice, or well more like smirking. "Just let yourself be guided by me and you'll be safe and content Master." He tells me before leaving the room. The light comes in from the window. I've always liked that sensation of when I woking up, to have the sunlight hit straight on me, it's refreshening. Makes me believe there's still light in me.

I start to dress, Hirato comes in again, "Master please let me assist you" he helps me finish dressing, such delicate and diligent movements, who would have thought they belong to a demon. He's tying my shoes and looks upwards. "Master I will be waiting downstairs." he leaves again. I hear the door lock and go towards the window. They say the voice of the people is the voice of God, lets see what the voice of the people in this town say.

I go downstairs, Hirato is waiting me with the jacket, we walk through the town. People here are like everywhere else, all worried about their dreams and fantasies, asleep. Hirato takes my hand. "It feels awkward" I tell him. "At least, you feel." he answers. Yes at least I do. He looked weary at that, maybe he knows I am reaching my limit again, I really miss Gareki, and even though I have all this things, I still can't find what I am searching for. But one thing I know for sure, it's definitely not the greater glory of God, and if it was, I doubt we will be heading that way.

I look towards Hirato an infinite amount of time away from God, I wonder, if he was an angel before, how he ended up like that. He looks at me and I notice I was staring at him. Maybe I over-think things too much. I turn my gaze elsewhere. Now if I am thinking about him I must be really really lonely. "Here we are Master." He says opening the door, I come in. "Where is the seamstress Hirato?" I ask him.

"Sorry, I am coming please give me a moment," that voice, it's very similar to Gareki... I turn to Hirato. I don't know if he's able to bring the dead back to life. "No I didn't Master, you know who I am and my abilities can't go that far." He tells me. But I know better he must have something to do with this. "Here am I, sorry for making you wait," I felt dizzy and was stagnated. This couldn't be the spitting image of Gareki right infront of me.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Hirato young Master Nai's escort" I hear Hirato's voice as if it was distant. The spitting image of Gareki shakes Hirato's hand "Nice to meet you too" his voice echoes in my head. He seems to be waiting for me to shake his hand. "Young Master?" Hirato looks weary. "I think he's not alright, maybe he should sit down in the waiting room for a while. I will bring some water." Gareki's dopelganger says.

Hirato takes me to a chair, I try to catch my breath while the Gareki clone is not in the room, "What was that Hirato?" I tell him breathless. He looked weary and annoyed. "I thought you were taking me to a seamstress" I continue. "I beg you pardon me Master, it was a tailor." he lamely answers. "and what is with that thing? He's the spitting image of Gareki" I try to sound harsh, but I can barely make the words sound right.

"Master you let it go, besides you're already lost, what harm can there be in letting yourself go with the flow?" go with the flow? I always do even without my own will, with him. He always seems to be paving his way to something, scheme some evil or mischevious, deviant plan. I really can't trust him. "Here" comes the Gareki doppelganger with a glass of water, my hand is shaking. "Ah, be careful." he grabs my hand, I know it was just meant to steady my hand.

I blush furiously. I think I am going to faint from so many overwhelming emotions in one day. I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression, but contrariwise to my desires, he blushes to. I drink the water in one gulp, close my eyes, try to steady myself. "You can take your time, I will be around, just tell me when you feel better so I can come to take the measurements." the Gareki clone said. He leaves. "Hirato what is this? I hope I may not have to repeat my question one more time." I say. "Master, I have no idea, but I assure you, I share your grief, pity it reminds you of him."

"What is his name again?" there's something playful in his eyes at my question. I know there must be something, this must be one of his set ups. "His name is Gareth" he says, almost as Gareki. "I feel better," I try to stand up. "Gareth" I say as I come into his office. "Oh Nai, are you feeling better? Please don't force yourself." His voice may be the same as Gareki, but his ways are much more nicer. "Are you comfortable here? If you don't feel well we can make an appointment of another ocassion, I understand if it's health matter."

"Not at all please" I say. He smiles an almost identical smile to that of Gareki. "Then, please I won't take much of your time, come this way." we went to a room where there were some pins, fabrics and mirrors. "Please stand there" He indicated an isle, I went there and then he came and started making the measurements. "So how long have you been here?" I ask him. "Well in the town. My whole life." he says, concentrated on his job. "I see, I am quite new around here." I tell him.

"Oh, I see, but I guess you have some aquaintances." he says. "Well besides Hirato, none. I was hoping to be able to meet some people during my stay here." I tell him. His eyes his expression everything is the same, maybe the hair color is a bit clearer and his skin is lighter, but it must be because he doesn't spent much time outside. He reminds me of my youth. Of when I used to spend time with Gareki around the land.

"Well it's done" he finished fast, he must be used to this, or maybe I was to engrossed with my own thoughts. I think maybe I will like to know more about him, perhaps I am a bit lonely. "Hey Gareth. If you're not busy later maybe we could take a walk around the town" I tell him aiming high for a yes. Maybe he's not into men, but I just want a friend besides Hirato, which is not a friend in the exact sense of the word.

"Of course I would like too, you can pass by around the afternoon tea time and then after it we may have a walk around the town. I can show you some interesting places." he says. I am really glad that he accepted. Yes, solitude is not good, specially around Hirato. I end up doing weird things with him and I don't like it. I start feeling a warmth in my heart. I like this feeling a lot. "I am very glad you accepted it." I tell him. "Master is time to leave." says Hirato from behind me.

"Oh, well then see you later Gareth" I tell him on my leave. "Good bye Nai" and I can't help but feel delighted to hear my name in his voice. But I also have matters to address with the demon next to me. "Hirato I know this is one of your schemes." I accuse him. "I speaketh the truth Master, this is none, absolutely none of my schemes." he says, he swears. "I know it's use less to try to make you say the truth so lets just leave it like that"

We take a strol around the town, buy a couple of thing I have a fancy or we just seem to need, thought i doubt there's everything already at Hirato's mansion. Here I was thinking people here were like everywhere else, dreaming, asleep. And now I see myself doing the same, just thinking about the afternoon tea, the moment where I will meet Gareth again. "Seems it's time Master." I ignore him, I was dreaming, "Master? Are you alright, if anything disturbs you or pains you please let me know". He sounds concerned I almost believe him.

We go back to the tailor's store, and as soon as we open the door there is he, "Oh, nice to see you again, please this way" he sounds happy and seems to be very attentive. "I will come later," says Hirato looking at his pocket watch. "It seems I have an appointment also in around five minutes. Please Mr. Gareth, take care of Master Nai." he tells him. "No problem, please rest assured." after this Gareth turns to me and says. "Well then where were we?"

The demon lives with a smile on his lips.

**So guys I hope this chapter has been to your liking, take care! hugs to everyone, you can always write me for any suggestion! =) bye bye 3**


	2. When the Lights are Down

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading! so here goes the 2 chapter for Black Halo I hope you like it, I didn't felt like being so explicit with the sex stuff but If you want me to be more explicit in the future just let me know. I am not an expert but I don't mind trying. I hope you like it =) ft. Gareki's doppelgänger. **

When the Lights are Down

I couldn't help but be nervous, here infront of me was the spitting image of Gareki, he had his legs elegantly crossed, and he was having some tea. Well those are things Gareki would have never done. "So how long do you plan to stay here?" he asked. "Ehm- e- well-" This must be some kind of karmic rule lol, there's no way I can stay traquil around him, well he's not him, but it sounds like him and it certainly looks like Gareki, but when I see his manner and his way of express himself it certainly is not him.

It's Gareth, he on the other hand seems so composed, "For sometime?". I try to say, I hope he heard, I feel my tone is very low. "I see" he continues, picks up his cup from the tray he has on his hand, movements, perfect, elegant, he's like a cat. He sips from it and then puts the tray on the table. I hear it slightly, the sound against the table. "Say Nai, have you taken liking into any of the ladies in the town?" he asks, a confident look on his eyes.

"Well not yet, I would prefer to meet them more personally and get to know each other more" I hope my answer is convincing, it usually works. "Or, do you have a different sort of preference?" he says suddenly, I don't know if I heard well, he seems so composed as if he just had asked me if it was a sunny day. "I beg you pardon?" I tell him. "Do you have another sort of preference?" he repeats sound and clear. I didn't answer fast enough, and I notice that. I am also not good at conceiling my feelings or the expression on my face. Maybe is the sorrow that push me to believe there is hope.

He makes an expression I didn't believe his beautiful and gentle manner could concieve, he smirked. "I see" He stands, moves towards me and I push myself more to the back of the chair thought I know it's not possible to go any further. He inclines puts a down an hand on one of the arm rest of the chair. And looks at me with those eyes. Gareki's eyes, I almost believe it's him and that he can reap away the black seal from my soul.

He closes the distance between us, I feel his lips on mine and then it's as if all the lights in my mind went out. This is not the burning touch of Hirato, the lust for Tsukitachi or the warmth of Gareki. It's just the comfort and make believe of the last. I want to believe this is Gareki that the warmth and lust I am feeling can be prolonged, that I can find Gareki on someone else's skin. His lips part mine and I feel his tongue come in. I am breathing again, uneven but breathing.

And there was no more to say, we looked at each other. "Lets continue this somewhere else" and without any other word we agreed. He took me to his room, I gently sat on the border of the bed, he undressed me slowly, I feel weary, I think he noticed it, fore he grabbed my arm, carressed it and said. "Relax, I will be gently, that's the only way I could treat such a beautiful creature like you" He kisses me and we finish what we started.

Nai, becareful. Gareki? I reach for him for a light. "Huh? Nai?" I listen to Gareki's voice again. "Gareki" I feel a someone is shaking me. I open my eyes. "Nai" it was Gareth. Then it comes to me, Hirato brought me here, he's fooling me again. I look down my lap I am so dissapointed with myself, tears streak down my cheeks. "Hey are you okay" Gareth says, thought it's not his fault, I may have hurt him in my lust. I know this might fool my loneliness and unconformity, but this is not what I am looking for and I can't sell my soul at this price to Hirato.

I hug Gareth and he hugs me back, at least not for Gareki I can't sell myself so cheap like this. Even if there's no more true light within me there's the one Gareki lent me while I was with him. It's Hirato's fault and my actions that lead to all this I can't let this person go through this pain too. I move back look deep into his eyes and give him a soft kiss on his lips.

**Well then guys I guess this is all for this chapter, hope you like it =) I think it was sort of cute? Well at least much more cute than the rest of the dark chapters I've written before. Well then thank you very much for reading =) take care! hugs! and Please if you want leave your review =)**


	3. The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)

**So guys here is chapter 3 for all of you! hope you enjoy! =) I am really happy about it. I think it is kind of sad too. I have to start writing brighter stories, but it's nice how much Nai loves Gareki. isn't it? 3 just so cute hihi! *giggles*. Well then I will stop fangirling here and let you read the fic. Enjoy and take care all of you! **

The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)

I cried as he held me. "I- am- sorry Gareth" I told him between sobs. "You've done nothing wrong" he tried to reassure me as he strengthen his hold on me "I mean, if it's that you don't want to take this seriously right now, I understand, we can give it time." he says. He is a good person and it hurts all the more because of it. I meet his eyes. "It's not that" I caress his cheek contemplating whom I have confused him for. "Just merely the sound of your voice, reminds me of him"

I can see the question on his features. Beautiful. Gareki's living shadow. Ah. It feels so nice, yet it is terrible painful, "You're identical to the only person I've ever truly loved in my whole life, I desperately within me, wanted you to be him." he removed his gaze from mine, he felt pain. But I have to make him understand fully so he's not left with a trace of hope. "Everything in you is like him, you face, your hands, the texture of your hair, you smile, I still wish you were him".

"But maybe this could be a new start." he turns to me, hope. I can see. I grab his hand. "Anything that I could feel for you is merely and illusion of what I feel for Gareki, I don't feel anything for you that is real. Maybe pity, but I am not sure about that, because I also feel pity for him who comitted suicide close to a river. Or well maybe it was more like, someone pushed him to ge to that extreme. But eitherway being with me is not safe. I want you to forget me Gareth."

He puts his hand over mine. "Even so I would like us to try" he tells me. I take my hands away from him "There is no us, I could never feel for you like you feel for me. I am sorry, and I don't want to try. I already gave up on it." I start dressing and give him my back. "Please take care and live in peace, you'll find someone nice who will make you feel happy and love you from the depths form his heart." He comes from behind and I feel his hand around my arms. "I don't think there will be any peace for me knowing, I've just meet the most wonderful person in my life and I will let him slip through my fingers as if nothing has happened." he tells me.

Sigh, please don't make this any harder. I moved from his hands. "I am sorry." I said and left to the living room in order to pick up my tie, and there he came from the room to me and helped me tie it. I didn't meet his gaze while he was doing it. "Deep within me I haven't accepted that he was gone, that's why I fell for you I believed deep within me that maybe there was still the possibility of finding him".

"I wish to have at least a fragment of him on me, so I could be loved just so I could be loved by you for a fragment." Gareth said. You have him all over you, and I love you for it, and because of that I won't let you get closer. I wanted to tell him, but I know it will just make it harder, so I kept it for myself. He finishes helping me. "I will leave, and please don't search for me, if you can please forget me. I will take away every trace of me from this town so as to make it as if I never existed." I tell him.

I walk towards the door, put my hand on the handle, just to have it covered by it. "Gareth please" I tell him. "Please Nai, stay with me." it almost sounds as if he's begging, I streghthen my hold on the handle and pull down on it. "I believe we can make it somehow, please just give me a chance." he sounds desperate. "Before, you'll never have begged me. In fact you never had, you always respected my decision even if it meant ending your life." I answer him.

He softens his hold on my hand, and I take the opportunity to push down the handle. I take my leave, I wonder when it will be spring, can this cold be forever? "Hey Nai!" I hear him call and keep on walking. "Take care, and good luck in your quest." I smile, maybe deep within them there are some psychological similarities, always smothering with my beliefs. I look back, give him a smile. "Good luck to you too!".

There as I crossed the gate was him. "Master were shall our next stop be?" I smirk, maybe some habits are taken implicitly. "To the river." I give him my snide remark and he closes the door hard. We head towards the mansion. I know we won't be going to the river, I just want him to know that he failed again on luring me into another of his dirty schemes. Demons there's nothing good about there is there?

**Well this is all for the chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be glad to have some reviews and if not well you can always come and just read next chapter! take care hugs! =) 3**


	4. Soul Society

**Hi guys I think I will be updating a lot this 2 days because I will have visits at home so I won't have time to write the one chapter per day like always and also I have to advance on my novel and study and omg there's a lot of stuff to do, but I love to write so I think I can make it. =) 3 Anyways I still hope you enjoy the chapter it is very philosophical so I hope you're not disappointed at it. Take care. =) Hugs Enjoy! =)**

Soul Society

I was at the mansion, all the demons under Hirato's service were up and down the stairs, packing everything I'll need for my next journey. I sat on a sofa facing one of the french windows looking at the snow fall. When will it stop falling? I am tired of looking at it. Sigh. "It will soon be spring." Hirato says coming from behind. Right now, I can't just stand him, I close my eyes at the sound of his voice feeling pain throb in my heart. "What's the point of it" . "I am sorry Master?" he asked and I noticed I said something I was thinking out loud. "What is the point, every winter they die and then every spring they revive and come back to life." I tell him

"Well then Master, it seems we are getting a little philosophical here." Sigh, his words sometimes can be descouraging, "You know what I am referring to Hirato. It's serious." I feel exasperated at his lack of seriousness. He comes back with the tea tray, serves tea and hands it to me. I take a sip and give the cup back to him. He pinches my cheek and ruffles my head as I have it languidly resting on the arm rest of it. "Everyone's carnal remains, they just decompose, then goes through the whole life cycle until one day the become human again and suddenly are back with the same traits as before except for the personality. But everything they do in this life is useless."

The sunset is beautiful I can see that now. When I lived at the castle I always did what I thought was good and I thought it was my right to have more than others. Then after that I was given the oportunity to be with God but I was not the place for me, I was free lived live as I felt it was best for me and when I got tired of it all I decided to commit suicide. Ironically I was saved by a demon who in exchange offered everything to me under the guidelines of a contract. I meet Gareki again who under my selfish love he was seduced by Hirato to death and perished. Finally there was Gareth who almost lives up to the same fate as Gareki if it wasn't for a spark that made light into my mand. What does this ultimate truth matters to me when all I've caused is misery to all the people I've truly loved.

"Isn't our life insignificant Hirato?" I ask him. "Tell me about it. I don't even understand why God loves you so much humans." he says and murmurs "Useless creatures" I won't retort to that, he's right, we are petty and insignificant creatures. We die easily, live the same life over and over again. Boy demons maybe have a much more meaningful life than us. I can't say much about angels they are strange creature, only living for the greater good I can't stand that unquestioning existence of them where everything orbits around love. There's more to it for me their whiteness is empty. On the other hand the black is so full of creative power. Creative destruction.

I feel sleepy, it's dark outside and the house is silent. "Master it's time to leave." Hirato whispered in my ear. I make an effort to straighten myself. I stand up. "As soon as possible" **yawn. **I follow him, suddenly I notice we are upstairs. "Hirato I don't feel like being involved in another of your schemes for the mean time I-" he cut me in half of the sentence. "Relax here's your pajamas, it's better if you travel comfortable. You might want to sleep through the trip." he says. I think maybe I am a bit defensive, well very but after all he has done who wouldn't. I take off the pajamas he put at the side of the bed, it's cold outside, I hope it gets warmer soon, I want spring in me and my heart, what must I do to bring it in me and have it born once again.

he wishes that humans could live in a free and perfect world,

I leave the room and go downstairs, Hirato is waiting for me with a blanket, we get inside the carriage, I wrap myself in more blankets inside. "Do you ever get cold?" I ask Hirato. "I am cold" he says giving me a playful smile. "I don't know much about angels." I say Hirato doesn't pay attention to me. "What I mean, is, do you know how they live?" It seems I have to be direct about this subject. "Angels, you say, they are beings full of love for God above anything, whatever he says it is for them. Because everything is justified for them if it's for the love of God, even if to our common sense it's madness." He says. "So in the end, they are not free." I tell him. "Yes, they are not free, they are programmed to feel joy with their supposed sacrifice of humanity, but if you feel joy for it, then it's not much of a sacrifice, what is there to lose when you're empty." Usually Hirato doesn't say this much. "So my idea of a perfect world of harmony, with humans, is not possible."

"Possible, it is, just that sometimes the scale weights more on one side than the other" He moves from his side of the carriage to mine, and motions me so my head can rest on his lap. "What about my condemnation?" I ask him between yawns. My eyes are sleepy. "That is for another ocassion Master. For now rest yourselft assured in me and let me guide you to your dreams and path" his voice is so soothing. I could forget about everything he has done. "A dream world where everyone's happy is not possible then?" I feel my voice is getting lower. "Not certain about it."

"How not you're a demon, you've lived long, you must know a lot." Perhaps if I push him a little he may say more. I feel his hand carresing my head. "Ah, Nai, Maybe hopefully one day we will all be able to live happy, doing consciously what we want." he says, as if remembering a distant memory. "I hope that the things I have done don't become an obstacle to reach the ultimate truth" these were my last words for Hirato that night.

I start falling asleep and I can almost feel all the good moments I had with Gareki, I had good intentions I never wanted him to die. But then, again, they say, hell is full of people with good intentions.

**Ok guys! hope you enjoyed the chapter! =) take care lots of hugs and kisses! hope you also leave a review and well if you have any suggestions you can always write me and I will add it. =) **


	5. Dei Gratia

**Hi guys just one day without writing and I already feel like soooo off with all of this and lost the tract of the story. But well now I am back to writing again so then... This chapter is very short but I still hope you like it guys ^_^ take care and hugs! =) 3**

Dei Gratia

It was a sunny, winter, day, and finally there was light in death. Maybe it is that point in life, where one realizes some things in life, which they always had in front. I guess it is true that you never know things until you really live it. That is the real truth. I decided to leave the carriage for a while and take a walk around the forest on our way to the next town. "Say Hirato" I turn to look up to the sky. "Yes Master," He replies, like always, just that now I know that I was never the Master, and have never been. "There is nothing under this sun, is there?" I move my hand towards a sun I can't catch. I turn to him after this words and face him. "The Answer... I've been searching for... is not here, right?" I tell him.

He didn't answer. He just bowed. I could almost see the slight smirk on his face as he did that. I didn't felt sadness, nor despair, emptiness, anger or depression. I have just given up, and I knew this deal was already won by him since a long time ago. The truth I have been searching for must be in a place I can't go back to anymore... Heaven. I am okay there is an strange peace within me even though probably I am about to lose my soul to a demon.

"I think I can already give up with a clear conscience." I tell Hirato.

"Your order, my desire"

He answers

Sub sole nihil novi est

Ad aspera per aspera

quaerite prime regnum dei

Ante bellum memento mori

There is nothing new under the sun

To the stars through hardship

Seek first the kingdom of God

Before battle, be mindful of death

- Black Halo, Dei Gratia, Kamelot.

**Well another super short chapter I hope you have liked it, personally I like how Nai have just like accepted things and feels kind of a peace even though he's about to lose his soul to a demon it's sort of cute ^_^ Well then guys take care hugs! and well hope you keep reading, you can always leave your reviews and recommendations! 3**


	6. Abandoned

**Hi guys sorry for not updating for a while, I didn't have much time this weekend and well I've come back and I hope I can make up to it today =). Well then here I leave you all with another weird chapter. Take care =)**

Abandoned

In his silence, the wind blew, the day was cold yet there was the warmth of the sun. I could certainly die like this. It's not as if I've resolved all the questions I had, or as if I could find more answers anymore. But, I can die with the plain and clear idea that, even though I couldn't find what I was looking for, I know where it is. Maybe, I won't be able to go there ever again. The sunlight hit the dark figure of the paled skinned demon that came towards me.

A smile graced my lips, I was ready for what was coming, or so I thought. This scene seemed so normal. When I used to be a prince, I recall, always imagining my death in a comfortable bed, sorrounded by my family members. And here he is Hirato, a demon, beautiful, it's as if all my sins have taken human form and came here to look for me and ask me to pay back for it. I knew it will hurt, and most probably I am not prepared for what is to come, But I extended my hand to it.

He moved his hand towards mine and I felt his gloved hand encircle mine. Drops of water fell from his white glove, or so I thought it was. Besides his skin, the only thing that was white on him where his gloves. Oh, on what a bliss did I live on when I was ignorant. Now I felt an excruciating go through my whole body specially on my spine. As a natural reaction my first instinct was to remove my hand, but when I tried I couldn't. He gripped it harder.

White the real color of death, his glove was melting and the vapors of the acid corroded the silver string of life, the antakarana. Time passed, the pain didn't seemed to end and he was motionless through the whole process. He couldn't care less for what I was going through. There were jolts passing through me, one after another. Nightfall came and we were still there, I was barely conscious, I thought about a few things, for example of how I foolishly severed my ties with heaven, or lost the bet all before I could have won it. Demons always with the upper hand, what foolish beings are humans.

I was loosing consciousness, I will die feeling pain until the last minute, I wish, I could become numb to this pain but, that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. He comes closer to me, and I feel his embrace. I can feel the pain more intensely, my vision starts to become blurry, he grabs me below the chin, presses it. I recover my vision sporadically. I can see the hunger in his eyes, it was as if he had been starving. He kisses my lips, and presses my chin so I could open my mouth, he entered it with his tongue. I felt the taste of iron, blood. It felt painfully good, my heart started to beat harder at the taste of his blood mixing with mine. I will become his slave, tied by blood. A serpent's kiss, its poison enslaving me. An image came to my mind. I am sorry Gareki.

I wrapped my arms around my perpetrator, the darkness within me, the life in the pain I feel at his embrace, I let myself fall in it irrevocably. And in this intense pain my still troubled mind knows I will die, to never find the answer I gave up all for in idiocy. I feel him bite hard on my lower lip, it was painful, he suck it, and my blood burned cold in me. It was hard to breath. Pain started leaving me, and along with it warmth, cold, feelings, I was scared.

He broke the kiss, I wasn't tired, or felt pain at all. His tongue caressed my lower lip. "_You couldn't have tasted better, Fallen_." he said. Our eyes meet, it was strange to be fine after all that. "What have you done to me?" I told him, he smiled. "_I made you mine, your soul, is now, mine. You've become a fallen, one of mine._" were his words. So... that's why... I can't feel the cold... the warmth... the feelings evoqued by memories... or... the pain. Why... my God.

And looking deep into the darkness of this demon's eyes, I meet my own. He caressed my cheek and I felt nothing. He wrapped his cape around us and it didn't made any sense, since, there was no warmth, or cold. Yet I was conscious of everything around me as if it was a movie, the wind, the snow the rays of the sun. It's not that I feel an emptiness, it was more a detachment of everything from me, and not the other way around. My feelings... the sensual sensations... they were never mine... it was all lent all the time... It was God's generosity that made me free... And now I am... Alone. All alone, and in this loneliness, I made company to my new master. Have you really abandoned me... my God...

As Hirato leaves the embrace, I understand, it depends on him. And if I want to die, live, feel or anything else, it's all up to his mood swings. And behind my facade of finding the "truth" I find myself desperately calling for a God that's not there anymore. He gave me the tools and the guidance to make my own music. No matter the end, its sadness or jollyness. I was free to create. But I let myself be tricked by the best, and a demon, none the less. And even if by mistake, it was certainly of the worsts.

I have the concept in my mind, I can say if something should be cold or hot, but not feel anything about it. I backed away from Hirato, and decided to run to the only place where I thought the God I left might be. I fell, stood up, and continued running, my speed was different from before, I could use the few energy Hirato let me keep for physical movements such as running, and I could spill it as much as I wanted. On the other hand, when I used to be, God gave me this energy with some sort of child secure, so as to protect me when I used more than I should have, he was always taking care of me, as a child.

All that I used to be part, is not anymore. The path had been wide, the options were endless, not it's stretch and straight, just one way or what the pity of my new master granted. This must be hell, a frozen life. Gareki. Maybe I can't have the luxury of feeling anymore, yet there may be the possibility of appealing to God's mercy. I know that Gareki, even if lured my Hirato to his death, he's someone who must be with God.

I heard the sound of water echo on me, it was close, the river I've been searching for, I started walking to the border of the river. "Gareki... I know you can't hear me, but I've made many wrong things, I am not the man I once wanted to be for you. I am nobody now, yet I miss being human... In my confusion I lost myself and binded my soul to a demon... Maybe there are no other chances of going back to God or of being a human. But if you are in heaven and can intercede for me, I beg you for the soul I once had, please do it."

"Karoku!" no answer, and I remember once upon a time he was always there. "Karoku!" I call again. "I know I made a mistake too big to compensate for. But if there's really a God out there, please, I want him to know I am sorry, I want to be again, I will work for the greater good, I will give up my grand illusions, but please give me another chance!" I shout to the wind, who takes my words with ease, never returning them back. I wait foolishly for and answer from the sky.

My icy body can't sweep God's heart, I am dazed by the coldness and detachment of everything, I pass my hand over the snow and start writing words I am not worthy of more. -Karoku- I write on the snow. I want to go back to the island, to the blue robes, to the petty rituals, to the virtuos life. I need it. I remember his last hug full of a warmth, not like Gareki's, but a free one. One that once upon a time was willing to welcome me back always. Is there a possibility of being again.

A white glove comes and covers my hand, "_You must keep appearances even though you don't feel anything. I won't waste my energy recovering you, if your body decomposes senselessly I will leave it to rot there and you will never be again, you'll be a rotten corpse watching the passing time of nature or worse just living in the limbo_" Hirato whispers from behind me, takes his hand from mine and I see it's a bit injured and he has given me white gloves, like his'.

I am hopeless, there is no place for me in heaven, and I definitely don't find limbo as a nice option. I stand up and see him. "Tell me what to do" are my words, he smiles, I am sorry Gareki. "_You're one of mine, and as them you shall get energy for me and and I'll be mercifull to you, and let you live._" he says. "How do I do that?" I ask him. "_Follow me_" he answers. We walk towards the town, and we watch how a couple are fighting, "_Ironically_" he starts, "_we feed on their conscience and love._" He says.

"_That's why we must take it from them, they are asleep, and we want to keep them like that with lies and tricks. For every good action there's the opposite, we must cultivate the opposite in their hearts and feed on the projections of their soul. We must make them ambitious, ostracize them, make them gluttons, weak, hate and all those things, this is the new song you must make_." He finishes. "Ready?" are his last words. "Yes" I answer and I feel as if I am willingly starting crossing the line to somewhere, where I will be lost forever.

**Well guys I really liked this chapter, I hope you too =) take care hugs, and well if you have any ideas i will always welcome them or reviews. ^_^ hugs take care =)**


	7. This Pain

**Hi guys! So here goes another chapter for today! hope that you enjoy! take care =) hugs to everyone =) **

This Pain

We see a family rendezvous the men is being accused by his wife of always being late, and not working much. "_You must feed that, push it to the limit. If we will, we can't be seen, however we will be felt all the more, but humans are oblivious of their feelings, and they reason illogically, and so believe they are not important, even though they live for them. That's definitely good for us. Lets get closer._" We move towards the house and enter through the wall.

Hirato comes from behind the men, takes the glove off his gloved hand, "_Now you must do this with your bare hand and imagine the image or the feeling you want to induce in him, imagine you are him and the vibrations will pass to the host. Your body will absorb the energy he wastes_." The men argues lazily with the women, assuring her that she's having crazy tanturms over something that it's imposible, "_I am showing him the women he just fucked last night, I am livening the lust in him and the negligence. Try to push the fear of that women into anger and then hate, which is the largest waste of energy humans can give._" He says, and I think about what I am about to do. Never in my life I would have ever thought that I will end up doing this.

I go to the women, take off one of the gloves Hirato gave me and touch her hair, I imagine her thinking that she's old, and being a nuisance, that he doesn't need her anymore, that he just has her as a house maid, that he likes more the other women, make her feel that she owns him. And I start to feel warmth come into my skin, it is so delicious, she goes to her husband and keeps shouting to him, I can't help but to follow that source of energy I've found so I can breath again. Breathing, I remember Gareki, I felt for a moment longing.

In an instant Hirato was next to me, I felt his touch and I lost my longing right away. _"I took part of the energy you took from them. You can't control yourself yet, reckless, and waste what you just gained rapidly, you must hold yourself in check after you have got some energy, as long as you start wasting it on sentimentalism you can't control, that is your sign to come to me. Dark, isn't it? how we live. Your memories will help you induce people's decisions, and your detachment to these emotions will make you critical on how you look and use them_."

I leave with Hirato the house and I find myself on his castle, I try to gather the memories of the lives I've had before and remember Gareki and Gareth, the two men that loved me and made me feel the most. Maybe it is fine if this is my punishment for what I did to them. This light crawling to my memories, I will do things I've never considered on doing before. I throw myself on the bed, the room is all stone, cold stone. It could be warm, but I doubt Hirato will waste his energy on it, I wouldn't.

I find out I've a new obssesion, energy, I am rumaging through my memories about methods in order to get it, or what I will do with it. My thought all circle around that. This has become the new cause of my existence. I hear the door open, it's Hirato, he sits on my bed, "_Tomorrow you shall leave the castle and go to the town, get some energy and come back, remember your signal to distenguish it's enough, your new life depends on it_". He says.

I am silent, "R_emember that even though you don't feel the need to do the things that you did before in your normal life, you must still do them, you can try putting your pijamas on and sleeping_." He says, stands up and I listen to the door do click, I stand up and start dressing on my pijamas, before I was blessed by the darkeness of my ignorance, and now I am blessed by the sunlight of my knowledge, yet, it's only as a mean of survival, not an enjoyable journey.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, i find it kind of nice =) take care. 3**


	8. Moonlight

**Well then here is Moonlight representing the light in the mind, I think it is a really nice chapter though not cute all, but either way I hope you enjoy it and well one more chapter and I am totally up to date with the fic. =D yay! take care! ^_^**

Moonlight

I wake up, no dreams, stand up and dress. I never did crave pity, now, I definitely don't, I just have one goal in my mind, and that is to go out and suck up as much energy as I can manage from the humans on the closest town. Now I am not living a righteous life and definitely will not until I find a way out of my new jail. I close the closet's door, tie my shoes, dress comfortably for this cold weather and in order to not call much too much attention.

I open the door of the room and walk down the call stairs, I really don't know my way around here, I try asking the servants, but they ignore me, maybe they don't want the energy they are given by Hirato for the chores to be wasted more than normal. Their lives depend I guess on the parties Hirato holds everyday here at the castle. All demons and humans come here to have their energy sucked up and unimaginable pleasure given to them in exchange. I wonder if they pity us. I wish repentance have saved me from the new life I am going through now.

I take one of the servants forcefully, I don't mean any harm, and just shout him. "how do I get out of here?" He signaled down the stairs. Oh yeah, of course downstairs,. I take all the stairs down until I see I reached the ground floor. I leave through one of the windows and search around the castle for the bridge in order to cross the pit sorrounding the castle. I find it cross, there's a horse waiting for me, I know it because it's the one I've always rided since I meet Hirato.

He must be hungry for this is a nice gesture from someone like him. I mount the horse, and head on through the road in front, I know it will lead me to the town were I meet Gareki after a long time. I decided to visit the courrier, and entered the office, as I had imagined, Hirato was there, "Is the reason why you were here because you know when someone is dead and you can suck up all the energy they waste when they are sad?" I tell him. "You're becoming sharp, is vital energy all that you can think about now?" He said turning in his chair so I can appreciate his smirk more.

"So, why is it you're not working?" he prompts. I turn, he's right I will weaken if I don't get feed, some action must be taken, I walk to the center of the town, even in winter people gather here, I look around trying to find someone. There are two middle aged women speaking to each other, I get closer, and put my hand on the neck of one of them, they are speaking about some recent events in town. One is better dressed than the other, I will just induce her into some envy, which will not harm the relationship much and will feed me enough.

I feel relief little by little come to me at the energy she's wasting on self pitying and envy, I can add some anger to it. When I started feeling some warmth in my body, I knew it was enough, I took my hand off from her, and headed to the courier. The sun is setting, maybe I can stay around a little while, I pass by the secretary, she's oblivious to me, I enter to Hirato's office. "Ah, dinner, marvelous! Come here!" he seems happy. He takes my hand as he leans on his chair, I think he's feeling pleasure, he must be used to contain this energy. The warmth starts to leave me and I take my hand from him.

"That's enough, I will head out to take more." I tell him. "See you at the castle then, Dont be late~" he sing songs his words and I leave again, the cold will do my body no good, so, I think maybe, I should try getting into some bar or a restaurant, maybe I should feed my body, I head into some restaurant pass the kitchen take some food, soon it will be spring I think, there was a time where I liked spring, thought I won't be able to feel much the difference, except for the fact that I won't have to worry about the cold as much. I take a knife and a fork from the kitchen, leave through the back door and start eating. Back at the castle there will be food also but I don't want to meet Hirato.

I head back to the kitchen and search for my victims, since I took a plate for one of the clients, obviously the cook will be angry as also the waiter and the client, It is wonderful, the start fighting with each other and I feast on it. I am so full that it's almost unbearable to control myself, and my sorroundings are overwhelming. I feel repentance, but then I remember I can't waste my energy on feelings such as that one. So I try very hard to control myself until I can reach Hirato and pass the excess to him.

I stole a jacket from the restaurant, so I felt better on my way there, the feast at the castle had already started, and the carriages came to leave its passenger at the front gate, me who came once as the most important guest, now will come in as a servants. And servants don't come in from the front door. Before I would have cared, but now my mayor priority was finding Hirato in order to get rid of this I go across the brige on the back of the castle and as I enter I can see all the other servants' gazes falling over me.

It must be the energy I am containing, I go upstairs, I find my way back to the room, because if I wish my mind will show the path, and it'll also let me get rid of some of the vital energy excess I've got. As soon as I get in, I approach the bed, throw myself on it, close my eyes , relax my body and keep my mind blank, as moonlight.

**Well I hope this chapter explains its self =) take care thank you again for reading. Hugs to everyone out there 3 **


	9. Un Assassinio Molto Silenzioso

**Hi guys so this is the last chapter for today, finally I am up to date =), (so glad, ^_^) Well then take care =) I hope you like this chapter I really love the song, though it just last some minutes. **

Un Assassinio Molto Silenzioso

I heard the door creak, I already knew how his steps sound, _"Once upon a time there un uomo_" he said and traced with a nail the side of my cheek and went all the way down to my neck. It stirred something inside me, something I once recognized, as pleasure. I opened my eyes startled by this, and meet his violet ones. "_With his eyes towards la luna_" Hirato continued as his face came closer to mine. "_He wondered si.._." He cupped the side of my head in his ungloved hand. "_L' amore will come soon?_" smiled, and his lips meet mine. It felt warm and soft, I wanted to feel more.

In my desperation, my feelings where extinguishing, Hirato was taking my energy, but even so I was left with the memories, just that, without the feelings. Hirato broke the kiss as soon as I started feeling he has had more than enough from me. "_E does something else exist_." he said. I fell back on the bed, and he continued with his song. "_In a frozen heart?_". He started taking off my clothes and tugging the bed sheets around me. If I could only feel those things again... He, the way he did it, was the same way in which he takes energy from the people. "_Except for the thought of an assesino molto silencioso_" He ends, gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves. I can still listen to him singing in the hallway.

"_C'era una volta un uomo_

_Con gli occhi verso la luna_

_E si chiedeva:_

_"Verra presto l'amore?"_

_E che altro esiste_

_In un cuore gelato?_

_Tranne il pensiero_

_Di un assassinio molto silenzioso"_

- Interlude II: Un Assassinio Molto Silenzioso, Kamelot, Black Halo.

**Well this one was a short chapter, I hope you don't mind =). Please leave your reviews and well see you around =D hugs.**


	10. The Black Halo

**Hi guys I know I have been in one of the longest hiatus since ever, but I will try now to focus on the fic, I was really engrossed in my book and on getting it up to date and well I totally got like super delay on this but I really enjoy writing fics so I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for keeping up with the reading, and well if you're lost with the story just going back 2 chapters which are really short will get you on back with it. Because even I had been lost for a while here. I was like omg were the (fill in the blanks) did I left this story at.**

**Well then enjoy hugs and take care =) 3.**

The Black Halo

As time passed I kept on absorbing the energy of different people, every time I regained conscience because of the energy I stole a desperate feeling tagged its way with it, at night I could wait for Hirato to come as a desperate lover would. For one moment I was alive, and the next I was back again with the dead. It was dying several times in the same life. It was dying everyday. I was getting to my limit. I wanted to die, for once and for all. I resigning to emptiness of the limbo, because I can no longer live like this, in a dependance, a slave.

It was winter again, the seasons passed over me almost meaninglessly, in those swift moments in which my senses were awake, I was able to feel the warmth of the sun, the hit of the wind, smell the delicious fumes of a flower. Feel happines at the floating feeling I had when my feet crushed the autumn leaves beneath them. These exhilarating moments were limited, and so. "Hirato!" I pushed him furiously away from me.

"_What is it that makes you waste your energy exhibiting such an emotion_." he cups my chin. "_Remember I am the one that gives you life, you live because I decide._" he says. "I don't fear you anymore!" I said hitting his hand. "Y_ou rotting piece of fiend._" he says, despise in his voice, "_You don't fear me you say?_" He grabbed my collar and lifted me. I was about thirty centimeter from the floor. He took me to one of the windows. Death.

_"Fear!_" he shouted. I heard his voice echo like a howl through the forest. "_And let it be the last thing you remember as you root with the damned._" He said releasing me from his grasp. I felt an invisible hand pushing me to downwards. While the winds took pity on me trying to take life away, before I fell into the waters. All my energy left me with the feeling of fear and now, as I fell, I knew I wouldn't feel anything, as I now can't feel the wind.

I fall in the murky depths around Hirato's castle, I that which was once water consumes my body. I was rotting along with everything that was already in there. I knew soon my physical body will leave this world and I will be left here to wander forever. It was nice being human, and now I regret having it all and never appreciating it. Maybe, I had to learn the hard way, I was given lots of opportunities, yet it was never enough for my greedy self.

If I could live again, I would live life differently, I would enjoy the colors penetraring my eyes everyday, the warmth of the sun. I will embrace the fact that this is not another day. This is a new day. The one that I had been given and I would take to my heart all the smiling faces and all the stories of the people I had meet. Seeking the truth. I would have lived differently, maybe I wouldn't have ceased to seek for the "truth".

But I definitely will have searched for that truth in a different manner, with the things that fulfilled me, with the person I love. Love, **it's** been long since I last felt that. Maybe God has taken pity on me and let this damnable being I have become feel that for the last time. I always knew he was generous in a twisted way. But then when was being "good" not twisted. The act of not being selfish, of defying our instincsts and helping others even though they might be our enemies.

Isn't this an act against nature? I lived for the righteousness of some, the wrongs of others, for my selfishness, and never for love. Maybe the greater good I have been searching for all this time was there. And this thought was a ray that penetrated the limbo in which I have fallen in the depths of this lake. I was locked here in this darkness, no feelings. My mind racing with thoughts of the life I had lived before.

Redemption, I said extending my hand over me as if to reach for the rays of lights barely making it through the obscure and dirty depths that sorrounded the castle. Am I to try to reach for this desperatly for the rest of my life, or reflect about my mistakes? On my lies. I lied to myself, to the world and to my love. Which in reality if I had really loved him I wouldn't have lied at all. But who can love if it can't even love itself?

This must be the end of my journey, of all my live's journey until something outstanding happens. There's no hope now, not even for suicidal, now that I contemplate it, even suicidal seems like a better option compared to this. It's a luxury, the luxury of ending one's life when one decides. A gift from God taken by oneself. I had my opportunity, but I decided to listen to a demon, who came to me in the most beautiful attire.

I almost believed he was an angel. A righteous Angel. He smiled at me in a cynical manner I will learn to recognize for the rest of my life and my life would be bound to his forever. Perhaps. I won't be able to live as a human or anything else again. But if I have to be here at the limbo I will figure out how to live this only condition I have been given as an opportunity.

**Well guys this is all for this chapter I hope you like it. Hugs and thank you very much for reading you're the best =)**


	11. Nothing Ever Dies

**Hi guys yeah I know I promised to update more often, I have just had some complications, but well hope everything will go smoother sooner. (Did I just made a rhyme?) Oh well take care =) thank you all for reading like always I really appreciate it. **

Nothing Ever Dies

Still in the depths of the lake I fell myself become sort of human in the limbo I've condemned myself to. I guess God, indeed, took pity of me. I decided to reflect on my past, and feel my memories within, a new ability I've been given recently. It was nice being a human indeed, and is nice to be become one soon. If I look back unto my life I can't regret any of the things I've done even, even if hadn't been as righteous as at some point would have liked.

That same sun of yesterday. That murky sunlight, that can barely be seen through the dirty depths of this water. I didn't have a common dead, my dead can be called a, kind of historical, or even dramatical death. I was one of the casualties at Hirato's castle, and now that I think about it I don't even know the name of this castle, hopefully all of this will be dismissed by the government, and besides even if they did any investigation on my whereabouts, Hirato has already recorded me as being dead as the town's courier.

It's very lonely here, in the dark, somehow I have some company, but It's not as if I can actually see them, thought maybe they can see me, but even if they do they haven't contacted me, so it's as if they didn't exist at all yet it doesn't mean that they are not there, waiting... Somehow influencing my path in these depths. Bound here with me by the darkness of the place, my brothers who live to steal the light from the sky. Is it wrong of them to do that?

Is it wrong of them to steal the light from the surface. Its energy, all it has to offer, if not for it we will be dust and life within the depths won't be able to be created. Dust to dust they say, I won't fall for that anymore, there's always another way around. Like there are always two paths, there must be someway for me to get out of here. And live the darkness once and for all, they say that for the sinner all the paths are closed except that of repentance. I turned to look at the light from above.

I have lived if it can be called a "life" of repentance and righteousness here in this limbo. So it must not take long for someone at some point come here and pick me up from this darkness. It's time. I start to feel the thick water around my skin, is that part of recovering my humanity? or another sense from one of the bodies covering my soul? It's cold, it freezes my insides, which I can almost feel with my hands, it's as if I had become ethereal.

I have faith that if there's a heaven at all, Gareki will be there and he will appeal for me. It might just be wishful thinking, but deep within me I hope it is true because, if not it seemsI am running out of options. I am really sorry for all I did to you Gareki, I said in my mind picturing his figure, then my family's figure. I am sorry I told them them too, if it wasn't for me maybe they will be also dead an not serving Hirato.

If I ever come back even if for a momment, I will free you, took both of my hands and started reaching for the light, and as I said this, I saw nothing was going to change, i lowered them, and then started walking, I knocked against something, tried touching whatever was in front of me with the palm of my hands. First tentatively, then with more confidence, there was some sort of wall there, I couldn't feel it to it's fullest, but the fact that there was some possibility of me grasping it.

It mean that there is hope, I then realized that this is my opportunity, I dug my hands to the mud wall, or the ecosystem that has already grown there and started pulling myself upwards. I will find that place where I belong on the outside, closer to the light, I lifted my other hand higher than the one before and pulled myself upwards, I don't know if it was easier because I was in the water or because my body weighted a lot less than before. Or what was left of my body.

I then take my right hand higher and pull myself back upwards, slowly I seemed to be getting closer, at first the light that can't reach the depths of the water seemed to be unmovable, at the same distance it was from the beginning, but later I saw It was getting bigger, brighter, closer. I was almost there, sometimes they say faith is all you ever need to reach your goals, there's another one that goes like if your faith was the sieze of a mustard seed you'll be able to move mountains.

Ah Gareki how much I miss you, how wish that when I reach the end of this light I can meet with you again, when I get to the end of this life,one well lived, for which I will work hard on, we'll be together. And there in heaven we will stay forever young in our hearts, and all the hardships all the bad, sad and hard momments will be forgotten, long forgotten in the past. It will be for the best. I don't regret anything.

I was reaching the surface, close, my soul was tired, only one more step, and, I felt the cold air against my hand, clean air, maybe a bit damp and heavy, I pulled myself once more and my other hand was grabbing unto the border of the fall. I pushed my weight unto them, flexed my arms and pulled my whole body upwards outside, I took my first breath, since the first time I fell into that limbo. I don't know how long I had been there.

How long had it teaken me to come back and undone through my reflections all the mistakes I have done. Now it will be the time to pay for it. It's what the life I have been given revealed to me once more, it's spring. I am born once again in the month of life I will soon have to start to die, I think this time I just have one chance to make it right and I won't lose this opportunity. I am wet and dirty from the water of the depths I was in.

I grabbed the grass in my hands, and notice I regained more physical matter, I was breathing, I couldn't believe the air passing through me, it was a miracle, but I had to get as far away from this place as I could, I stood up and started to run with all my might into the forest, following from a very long distance the path to the town and keeping myself close to the river. If there's a God out there I hope he spares me and keep me away from Hirato.

For now and forever. I was new to my body again, I stumbled with stones and trunks or by just walking normally, I haven't gotten used to this, not even breathing, I didn't have much of a physical condition, so once in a while I had to stop to rest. I had hope of reaching the town before it became to dark, I didn't really want to lose this body when I've just gotten it, not when there's an opportunity for me of doing good things.

But trying to make things better, I want to be sure, that when this life end I will be on the other side with you Gareki. I will create it and It will be certain.

**Well guys thank you for reading =) this is all for this chapter take care =)**


	12. Memento Mori

**Hi guys here's another chapter I think after writing this story I will dedicate to write maybe oneshots or some not Au story of Karneval. Take care people =) thanks for reading.**

Memento Mori

I can't believe I was actually able to escape from all. All of this, my past seems like a movie, the fact that I was never to feel was like a dream, I got close to a river, took my hands into the water, took it closer to my lips and sipped it. The refreshing taste of water as I closed my eyes, contentment, is what I felt. It was as if I had never parted on any instant from this world, the sounds of the animals from the forest.

This must mean... The deal with Hirato... is finally broken... A wide smile spread it way on my face, happiness spurred through my whole body, filling me from me finger tips to the top of my head, my heart beated hard on my chest, I felt new, and dirty. But good. It was a nice feeling, I love this world. I said taking a look at my dirty reflection. I must not smell very well and maybe a while ago I was bodiless but I should start thinking about living as a normal person again.

I stand up, so the town. I stsrted walking in the opposite direction of the river in order to be close to the main street that lead to the clossest towwn, actually, I am a bit weary of it becuase some people might remember me and there's also the fact that Hirato has great inflience over that area. There's also Gareth on the next town. I will try to pass by them unnoticed, and then while I continue my way hopefully I will find a town that at least to my eyes hasn't been tainted by them.

I walked through the forest and I didn't had the fears I had before to the darkness or the animals, somehow I thought maybe we all were in harmony, or I had been through so many traumatic events that I actually didn't feel it anymore, the fear and the desperation. I couldn't have the luxury my feeling on that anymore. But now I am free, it's a nice day and suddenly it as if he were dancing there with nature.

There's a waterfall and there in a clear close to it there's him in peace, I couldn't believe my eyes. I am all battered right now, but it's not as if I care much up to now. I make my way towards him. It looks just like Gareki or maybe Gareth's back. "Ga-re-ki" I feel a raspy voice come from within my throat, the birds leave along with the rest of the animals. It even sounded strange for me. He turned and it wasn't Gareki.

Maybe because of the shadows I saw his hair darker, and his frame like his. It was a face that even if it wasn't in the top priorities of my mind, I felt really glad to meet. He looked at me in what seemed a mirage of tenderness, and as I got closer to him I threw myself in his arms, and he hugged me. I laid my head in his lap and as I fell asleep I heard. "At least. Nai." He had been waiting for me somehow it was as if he always I have been convince that I will come back.

It felt good there I can leave my soul to him. I should have done things like this since the beginning. "Karoku" I said. "Shhhh" he answered. "Sleep, there's time for us. I will be here waiting for you, until you wake up." I let myself fall there in him. It was ease, and peace I really missed this. I felt I was waking up and it was still as soft as when I had fallen asleep, it was a lot warmer, and was much softer.

"Karoku!" I sat up scared. He might have left and everything had just been a dream, but I knew this place. I have had my eyes closed here before, and woken in the same bed. I stood up and walked towards the entrance. A cave. I knew this place like the back of my hand. Have I been reedemed? I saw someone sitting close to a palm looking towards the see. "You brought me here" I told him. He turned smiled and said "Yes, you had asked for it."

"I understand" I say. "But the person I thought I would meet here was not you." Karoku's eyes were lost in the sea in front of the island, which certainly seemed endless. "Gareki you mean" he said. "Well he's doing his part somewhere else. There's time. He will come in his time" I couldn't understand this words, but I do trust Karoku so at his time Gareki will come back to me. Sounds fair enough.

"At what time are the activities?" I asked him, I supposed they were going to do all the prayers, meditations, mantrams and so on as always. "At their time. You don't have to do them if you don't feel like it. This will be your home always" he said. I guess he impliyed that even thought if I didn't do the same as the other or worked for the greater good he wasn't going to ask me to leave the place or complain.

I guess I must have hurt him too in order for him to change so much, we are after all one, and I pushed him away from me. It must have been painful. "I am sorry" I told him. "It's fine is what you needed to do, at least now we will be able to go far, sometimes you wait for me, sometimes I wait for you. You're my strength and so when you must rest you rest and when I can I do. So maybe we will not go fast but rest assured that far we will" he said.

I smile at his word. He is a nice person, if he even is a person of course. I feel a warmth, it's his hand over mine, and turn to look at him. He turns and our gazes meet. "I am glad you came back" he says, in a very low voice which I barely grasp the words from, but I paid enough attention just to get them in the moment. They are mine, my hearts beats more rapidly, I can almost see my reflection in his eyes.

Watery sky blue eyes. Eyes like the sky. The real color of the sky is not blue, as the real color of the veins within is not blue, it must be in escense empty, insipid, colorless, odorless, and then temporarily something dirties it and its color is altered, never the less it's a sign that everything will take its course and will be fine. A sign of peacefulness. I want to get closer, but as I think this I can see the expresion on his face changes.

There's pity in his eyes, it's not that I am dirty is just that we are of different natures. He presses my hand, gets closer and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I feel his breath close to my ear. "Welcome home" he whispers. Stands up, and I try to see him but he seems to have taken steps towards the sunlight and I can figure out his expresion anymore. "You said now things will be different." he says and throws something towards me in the air. I look down to my hands and I see a golden ring.

"Well then make them different." He says and leaves.

**Well up until now everything has been really philosophical in someway I hope in the future I can write more romantic things. =) thank you for reading. hugs =)**


	13. Midnight - Twelve Tolls for a New Day

**This is one of those few extras I will post for the chapter. I hope you like it though it's super short.**

Midnight - Twelve Tolls for a New Day

The lights turn on, I am dazzled by this new light that just came all around. "Ah!" I listen to Gareki say. "Gareki-kun, wasn't that a nice play?" I ask him. "Hm" I feel someone grab me to my left. "Neee Nai! I bet Gareki did like it a lot! He will come next time with us too right!" said Yogi cheerfuly. "We have to leave" I heard Tsukumo say. The people around us were standing up. She's probably right.

We stand up with them and Yogi keeps un telling something about a New Year party now at the ship. It was a nice evening along everyone here. I had never been to a theater before. I will like to go back again with Gareki. I can see the city from up here on one of the small ships that will take us to the Mother ship number 2. I am sleepy. There's something soft to my left. I can see Gareki on the window's reflection, if it's him then sleeping is fine.

**Thank you again for reading =)**


	14. Serenade

**So hi guys this is the last chapter for Black Halo, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I had to make a happy endings. I like happy endings. =) Take care, thank you for reading. **

Serenade

Never again did I participate in any of the so called spiritual activities of the island, or not from the island. At first I decided to focus myself on helping with the normal chores of the caves, houses and the land. But I ended up being quite clumsy at all of them. I discovered this was part of the things I hadn't experimented in my luxurious life. Nevertheless it was nice, except for the fact that my skin didn't seem to be used to the direct sun and high temperatures of the island.

With time I got used to it. It was a sunny day like all the others, and I had already learned to work on the land, actually right now I was plowing some of it in order to plant some sunflower seeds. Karoku was next to me helping me with the work. I was all covered in sweat, mud, dust from the earth that came up as the plow went down. "Lets take a rest" said Karoku next to me. He was equally covered in all the same as me.

We walked towards a shade, or more of below the dubious attempt of creating a shelter for the rain. Once we got there, we were so tired we laid on the floor for a while. There have been even times were we just fell asleep. The breeze that came all the way from the sea made its way to us and I felt it refreshing my body form the hardwork of today. "Nai" I heard a voice I doubted I will ever listen to again.

I froze, the breeze seemed somewhere far away. "Did you heard that Karoku?" I asked. "Yes. He's here." he said. "It can't be real." I said. "Don't say that, or the magic will dissapear." he answered. "Nai" I heard again, I moved my head towards the place the sound came from, to my right, there he was as if he had never left. His dark blue eyes staring tenderly at me, I sat, and he crouched. "Nai" he said taking my chin in his hand. "I've missed you" and I felt his warm lips again on mine.

I felt the breeze again. The sun the warmth. And nothing could be more perfect than that instant.

**Well guys this is all for now. Thank you for reading. I think I will try to maybe write some other story or a series of shots or well I don't know if there's anyone out there willing to recommend something I will be more than glad to read about it. Hugs! 3**


End file.
